MS Halloween Shorts! (Special)
by Bearlywrote
Summary: Halloween is here in Multi Surge! Dan and Nate met one of Dan’s Yokai friends, Hailey and The Brawlers observe the festive city in Nethia, and Usapyon and The Vexokai have encountered some familiar friends and foes! All here is not a trick, but treat! SPOILERS! BAKUGAN, YOKAI WATCH, UNDERTALE, AND BIG MOUTH ARE NOT MINE!
1. Halloween Getaway and Stuff!!!

**_Halloween Getaway and Stuff (Special MS Short)_**

 ** _By: Bearlywrote_**

 ** _This is my first Halloween special and I want to make this one a good thing to remember! If this is about connected to the whole story, then no, this is a break from all of the groups! Halloween and Christmas is always happening in the Yokai Watch anime and those things aren't mentioned in the other universe. This is more bond growing than it is story wise. Enjoy!_**

 ** _(Transition break)_**

 **Nate's POV**

I'm marching down a little pathway along with my friend as he wonders through a fearsome gate towards to another town. They're actual monsters and Yokai that are glaring at us for being human. I was still qualified to trick or treat because I'm 11. Dan is the only guardian that's right for me other than my parents, he has a portal gun given by a demon to teleport them faster than the crappy one. I may not tell others because that will be unforgivable to Bearlywrote. She recently gave us the worlds that are best for trick or treating, perfect for us since they're track-proof planets. "I want you guys to have fun in this world, for now until dawn, we will party like the monsters of the night!" She said, leaves them white she floats above the clouds and disappear.

I was scared to believe that Yokai are still after me for what I've done, this is a monstrous world called Halloween Town after all. I saw another guy coming towards Dan, he's getting a match from him, obviously…

"Dan the Man back it again with the white vans! How are you doing bro?" A furry beast with a horn on his head, has a nose in a shape of a certain part of us males, and has hooves on his feet like goat-man or the Krampus guy…

"Maury? What are you doing here? I thought you got transferred to Andrew." Dan asked Maury, that furry beast

"Oh I'm just checking out on you, I see your extra set of balls are missing. You know what that means right…" he joked

"Am I into girls? Is that what you're saying?" Dan asked

"No, it means I immediately won the match! You should know that I'm into those games those kids are playing! Connie and I are always ready for a brawl, figuratively and Literally!" Maury explained

"Gross man, I told you not to joke around with the Bakugan compare to your detached parts!" He gasped

"Oh my wieners? Oh that's right I'm not allowed to show them here! Is that what the Girl said?" He asked

"Yeah, She seems to be maturing quite a bit and like your show!" Dan quoted

"I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you, Maury?" I asked

"I'm a hormone monster! If you don't know dangers then I'm your right guy!" He asked

"Stop quoting Jay's Dad's law commercials! I'm sorry you didn't know our jokes as much as ourselves" a boy walked over to where Maury is standing

"Oh Andrew! This guy here is Dan, I used to be his hormone monster ten years ago…" Maury explains to Andrew about what's happening here.

"I cannot believe that you still see him, are you like Coach Steve with his comrade and the Shame Wizard?" Andrew asked

"No Andrew, he's one of the friends of the Kazami guy who hates monsters, but he's still friendly towards us! He has a trait that sees us completely, he can possibly see the boob heroine ghost I kept telling you about!" He explained to his host

"Wow, Maury can we go back, I can't wait to see season three of our favorite show! Nice to meet you guys!" He said as he waved goodbye

"I'll be seeing you guys later, once I'm done with him!" Maury waved goodbye as he jumped into a portal to his home.

"I cannot believe that I met one of your friends, they're so cool!" I said

"Yeah, he eventually came to me after the first season finale, he helped me cope with my pain and gave me confidence to ask my girlfriend out on a date. He is a best guy second to Drago, until second season begins and decided to transfer. He said that I conquer my pain for loosing my friend for a long time, when he came back for my help, he saw it all and left a letter beside my bed to say his final goodbye to me." He explained that to me

"I'm glad he's here again, he's still comfort me in the toughest times." He finished

"That was a touching story, I never had a chance to feel a huge loss, not to my grandpa, but to other living beings" I said

"But hey Nate, there's still a good chance to get much candy! I say we go to a world that is full of it!" Dan said with glee as he wanted me to cheer up.

"Yeah, I hope one time I'll get to meet someone as good as Maury. If I lost like a ton of friends and have nowhere to go, I may rely on a Yokai to make my day better!" I suggested

 **(Transition break)**

 **My POV**

The two protagonists walked downhill to a world that is full of sweets, _'hello cavities'_ I would say. They met with one of Dan's old friends and his new friend, and learned the value of loss and comfort. "I might be able to jump onto another world and see what Hailey Anne is up too, after that, I might check in with Usapyon and the Vexokai." I said to myself

(*pop*)

 _Here we are in Nethia, I just wonder how their search is doing now that Dan and Nate are in Halloween Town!_ I thought

"They're many people down there dressed in costumes, mostly the Bakugan. I wonder why exactly that they're doing a human tradition?" I asked myself

 _Hey look, it's the gang! I knew I found them here! Now pop my point of view to Hailey Anne, and pow!_ I thought as I wrote my sketchbook to transfer the thought bubble to the purple haired girl.

 **(Transition break)**

 **Hailey's POV**

"I cannot believe that this planet was doing Halloween too! I don't even know what happened here that caused this issue into the same holiday as us!" I said

"Relax Hailey, ever since after the recent war, we recruited humans with great brawling skills! Since we won the war, the queens decided to add Earth holidays in honor of our saviors! That's why Paige and I got holidays based on yours!" Rafe explained

"Yeah, even my planet thanks The Brawlers for overthrowing the old man as Emperor! Since the former queen of Nethia is now ambassador, she wanted that same suggestion to her allied planet to add your holidays there as well!" Paige replied

I was astounded by the citizens of this beautiful city, they're wearing costumes to represent the characters who fought in the war, and to honor their love for peace. This isn't the right way, but I agree that people can see the holidays differently than what I usually see.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we have a mission to make!" Spectra asked

"Yeah, we have to talking to Captain Elright, Linus, and Fabia about a great device that can transport us to other worlds!" Marucho added

"Or else we might lose Dan toward the hands of one average kid!" Shun stated

"Right, how could I forget that its my idea to get outside help…" I reminded herself

We were just passing through a lot of civilians dressed in costumes, just until we were in front of a castle palace with the shining moonlight reflecting from the crystals. Two guards are blocking the doorway to said castle.

"Hey Shortstack! I see you got fresh meat!" Guard 1 joked

"Are you to short to be a Castle Knight?" Guard 2 also ranted

"Ha Ha, very funny guys…, I'm here to see Queen Fabia!" Rafe annoyed

"Oh right, The Brawlers! You're just in time for a party!" Guard 1 asked

"What party? A Halloween party?" Shun said in a confusing manner

"Yes of course, didn't the queen send you a text? She invited all three of you to come over and see you guys here!" Guard 2 explained

"Oh yeah, looks like we're so against each other so much that we might've missed your text messages." Marucho recalled

"Where's Dan by the way, the queen is expected to see him?" Guard 1 asked

"Oh, he's not here right now, he's probably off training and went straight to one of our old friend's Halloween party. He doesn't want to disappoint his promise to his friends and he simply didn't know about this party!" Shun lied

"Okay, I'll let her know that, but she might be busy with her friends and family. Also, she planned us to put on your costumes, this is a costume party after all." Guard 2 replied

The costumes shown are the monsters represent their former partners who helped out in the war, Aquamos and Hawktor. The dragon costume is left out until Spectra grabbed it, he really wanted to wear it personally, even though it was made in Dan's size. I was left with no costume, until someone asked me. "You can wear my master's coat, he said that can be handy for a while." The cyborg dragon requested me

"Thanks, but I gotta wonder why you're a cyborg?" I asked Helios

"I was a bad guy and I desire power to be the ultimate warrior, used forbidden powers and transform half of myself into a machine, but now I know that I'm destined to be allies with Drago. Someday, maybe we can get together and fight once more! I know he's in love with the white chick, the hydra, and the Percival guy! To tell you, I am a homosexual." He explained to me

"Thanks for explaining that to me, you're not as cranky as that Cranky rabbit Yokai." I give him a smooch

"Aww, you're making my gears overheating, thanks a lot…" he blushed intensely

 _Well I guess he's not entirely homosexual_ , I thought

 **(Transition break)**

 **My POV**

"Wow that's cute! Good thing I draw them!" I said to myself

"Now onto the next group!" I asked as I got interrupted by another person on the artist cloud

"Uh Bearly, I think that's enough for our special…" a friend named Josh asked me

"Hey! I got a special for me to finish! Can you please give me one last story part to finish!" I asked Josh

"Fine, but after this then go to sleep, okay!" He said

"Okay Josh, I'll be done after this part!" I said, "now onto the next world!"

(*pop*)

"Here we are! Back in the ruined parts of one world!"

 **(Transition break)**

 **Usapyon's POV**

I was thinking about our search for Nate and Hailey as well as this Dan character. Hypyon and I are going to the hideout for the Yokai that dwelled here. For strange reasons, my anger quickly stopped the Vexokai from fighting each other, it is easier than Hailey because she's a talkative person. They're many beings that look like fish, birds, snakes, dragons, and the trolls here are different than Lusty.

Lusty mentions that he's a Sunstone Troll, a very rare creature that is immune to sunlight, but leads a total loss because of the living beings they lived among, even the counterparts from Earth, which is another story.

The extraterrestrial Yokai here are unfamiliar with them since they're away from society for a long time, living in poverty and hid among the shadows. I was thinking about living in a house above there, but that can never happen to me, because I'm meant to be invisible to the others eyes. The people here have been able to see us. One moment after that thought…

"Hey, are you with the bulky troll Yokai?" A foreign fox asked

"Yes, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Sho-ne! I'm a resident here and I noticed that you're new here along with your friends." He noticed

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Usapyon. I'm from Earth, from another dimension I mean." I answered

"I came to see if you know Lusty! I wanted to tell him about my past and I somehow caught a guy he wanted to discuss with." He asked

"Who's this person he's trying to find? Is he important?" I asked

"Yes, his name is Ludiclay! He's a Yokai who is insane by his own findings and loving that over family. He created mechanical beings to rival the living and tried to overpower us! That's what Lusty told me…" he said

"There's our leader!" Lusty shouted as he finally found me in this hidden city of debris

"This boy wants to talk to you, he said he found a guy named Ludiclay." I answered

"Clay… thank you kid. I should've promised that battle from before…" he apologized

"It's okay!" He said as he puts on a leaf, "I was just wondering how you ended up with us!" His reveal shook Hypyon as he recognized the boy on Lusty's last living days.

"Wow, is he a kitsune?" I asked

"No, this is a Vestal Fox, they're more allusive when the outsiders see them in the wild, but their true forms reveal when they're off-contact by the living." Hypyon explained

"I might get to know how you can brawl without getting into trouble, but you need to ask Mr. Ludiclay for the info!" Sho-ne informed

"Okay, let's check out the old man a visit!" I commanded

In the underground cage…

"How come it comes to this… there's a war out there and I was going to use the code to obliterate the worlds…" Ludiclay shook with fear ever since his last moments before his death, he somehow found by the other ghostly civilians and locked him up for attempting mass murder. He's a bad genius they say but he is unlucky to be reincarnated as a weak spirit, looking so hideous as a dragon.

"Clay, you got visitors!" A troll-like Yokai shouts as he tried to snap him out of his thoughts

"Go away…" he answered

"You might have something for us Professor Ludiclay, and it's about us brawling?" MP guessed

"I have the right to not speak in front of you, and I don't want to be involved in this again! The plans that failed, the creations destroyed, the lives I ruined! I cannot let a word to anyone who is or was a Vestal." Ludiclay explained

"But do you trust me, I'm a 'Merican Yokai!" I said

"That is an exception, you really are a Pyrus leader!" He said

"I want to brawl like them, I want to find Nathan Adams in their way and they're going to find Dan my way. I want to change the ninja's mind about us as a species, for using bakugan for good other than what we normally do to the living!" I spoke in a wonderful speech, not even a guy from a small mountain town can alter it!

"Kid, your thoughts have changed me a bit! I'll help you, but this is the last time I'll help out with the gang you're with!" He agreed

"I was hoping you might going to say that, I was going to go with plan B but that might be better!" I continued

Few hours of work for the dragon-like beast as he works on a clone based off one of his son's work. I glanced up at the hole again. _Is there a reason for me to stay with them, they seem friendlier than they are on the show_ , I thought. _I could never have friends like them, because they're all so kind. I never have friends other than Hughley and Hailey, but I might going to need help in order to find Nate. I wonder what she's doing right now, today is Halloween…_

 _ **(End of short special!)**_

 ** _This is longer than I thought… I'm getting a little tired from doing this… Remember this isn't canon to the original stories, but for right now think of the ending credits of both shows! Imagine in each arc and season, they're characters from different shows dancing to either YW ending themes like "exercise songs" alone with "space dance" and BBB ending themes like "Bang! Bang! Bakugan" And "Communication Breakdown". With all the characters from both shows, this would be very intense! So please review!_**


	2. Messing with Komasan

**Messing with Komasan (non-canon MS short)**

 **By: Bearlywrote**

 **Again, Don't own Yokai Watch and Bakugan**

 **Special crossover with (don't own): Undertale (since Deltarune [undertale 2] is out)**

 **This is a story worth reading and I cannot leave one of the fan favorites unmentioned! Komasan deserves this short and I want Hailey's team to talk him out of this. I'm going to say it is a headcanon for Dan to see Yokai and taught all of Springdale's invisible characters to brawl. Komasan and Komajiro are great brawlers but Komajiro is way above his brother's level. I wonder what the ninja would do to the lion-dog country bumpkin…**

(Transition break)

Everything went dark. No soul can't see a thing and any signature of light written by the sky shining below touching the ground. The small bundle of joy has been tied up to a chair, wearing a bag over his head. "oh golly gee, I hope that ain't affecting my date with my girlfriend I have tonight at the café!" The lion-dog puppy worried with fear.

"Hello Komasan, it's nice to see you in a swirling day like this! I want ya to know a few things for ya…" ???? Said

"That familiar voice from before 12 years ago! You're that boy who's with Kazami Oji-san! We're used to be good friends until you moved to the city…" Komasan studded with fear as he knew him clearly, "Kazami Shun-san! Zura!"

"You can drop that slur, this is the USA, which by the way is BBQ where you're from! I'm surprised that you still recognize me after all those years" he said

"Komajiro told me that you're growing insane with Yokai since you're mother has been lost, you should've listened to her and respected her wishes, and entirely, you think kidnapping me will help you find your city friend!" The courageous dog shouted

"You're smarter since I last saw you Komasan, but I still know your deep weakness…" Shun replied

"What do ya mean?" He said, "is it something for me to make this sound easier for me to know where Nate is?"

Shun walked over to a small refrigerator and pulled open by holding a small handle. The fridge is very cold to hold out the temperature to keep the shape and texture of one source of Komasan's weakness. Soft-serve ice cream.

"Oh dear Shun! You're no-good ninja mind trick has been overestimated me again in over 12 years! Your grandpa will be proud of you, but I've over the same stuff like this in Mogmog burger for over a few years, you cannot make me crack like a walnut!" Komasan stated

"You and your bumpkin talk… Taliyan! Show him how we ninjas get the upper hand!" He suggested

"Yes! (Lick, lick, lick)"his little toy licking the soft-serve

"Oh my swirls… I can resist it, there's no way I'm telling you where Nate and your city friend is! Even if ya can eat 10 of these delicacies! Oh…" he moaned

"This isn't working, give me the Hiroshima special! Lemon Ice cream!" The ninja shouted

"Oh dear! I ate this with Komajiro in Hiroshima in episode 162 in one of my segments! It tastes so good! If that's what makes me talking, but I say nay!" He bluffed, he really wanted to give up…

"Come on friend, you know ya wanted it! Or else I'll give it to another dog I know!" Shun pleaded

 _If that other dog is either Manjimutt or Komajiro, then they'll might have it other than me…,_ he thought

"Fine, Hailey, bring Flakale over here and have this! I might have the final one shot for him to give up!" Shun said as he grew annoyed by Komasan's ignorance.

"If you're bringing me something that make me say ' _Monge_ ' then I won't say it! Even if it's rainbow colored, chocolate dipped, or covered in gold or platinum!" Komasan stated yet moaning for all the ice cream that is displayed on the table.

"How about all three? A really large party sized soft-serve ice cream in all different flavors, dipped in chocolate, and covered in gold/platinum wrappings." Komasan's eagerness has been pounding for the awesomeness of this legendary ice cream. His mouth is drooling all over the gaze of the desert. He tried to deny it by imagining that to be Poofessor's 'Trivia substance', but failed to do so. He finally gave up.

"I give! You still got it Shun, after the feud started, I thought our friendship was over. You're really have potential to be a good Yokai Striker Ninja like your grandpa! I can tell you more about my friend Nate, and more about your city friend!" He admitted

"That's all I wanted this story to be about, I'm just messing with you. I wanted to know that canon story though. What's the reason for the Yokai are playing Bakugan? Are some of the kids died knowing about the game?" He asked him

"Well Komajiro has told me that one day that the cards fell, he, along with your friend, Roughraff, and Lord Enma developed a game made for Yokai and he wanted to prevent this version of the game to spies like you. He knows that you'll shut down the stadium and the game as well, and I don't want my little brother's heart and devotion to the game to be dead!" He cried

"If that's alright with you, I might legalize your race to be participating in Interspace. I won't shut it down because of Dan's sake of keeping the tradition alive and well, but also for you, I love dogs." He smiled

"I hope your friend doesn't hear this!" Komasan jumped with worry

(Transition break)

Meanwhile,

"It's nice to have a long break, I never knew that this world is the best due to the time thing and how the both worlds slowly still, but this world is full of friendly monsters!" Dan complimented on the café table 'drinking' a cup of spiders

"it is a pleasure to see three more humans and a toy monster in the underground, it's is now less worrying since Frisk was the target for our last soul to set us free" Miss Muffet said as she tried to sugarcoat it.

"I'm feeling uneasy, there's no toilet…" Nate pointed out

"Oh well we better get back to the main story soon, otherwise we'll all be screwed…" JJX mentioned

"I'm supposed to be in the spy business right now! If either of you say the outro?" Drago reminded

 **Frisk - Act - Say Outro**

 **"Review"**


End file.
